The solar tracker is a device that is essential for any concentrated solar power application, and also greatly improves performance of photovoltaic (PV) devices. One problem that can arise in connection with solar power is the destruction of solar power systems by severe weather. Wind forces are currently an issue with mounting a tracking dish or PV panel atop a pole driven into the ground. Conventional PV tracking systems cannot be regressed for self preservation without disassembly and storage. Another disadvantage of conventional trackers is that they must be mounted atop a tall structure to allow the tracking device to have sufficient ground clearance when tracking the sun at elevations relatively close to the horizon.
The most common two axis tracking systems currently in use have a single pole driven into the ground combined with a drive unit coupling the pole to the tracking unit. To install the pole an auger must be used, and this can only be installed in climates where the soils will support a heavy post set in with cement. Installation requires considerable work from a civil engineering standpoint because the pressure distribution for a pole in the earth is complex even for simple lateral and axial loads from wind. The single drive unit operates the azimuth and elevation by rotating about vertical and horizontal axes.
These drive units contain multiple sets of gears that must be designed to handle very large moments and loads, therefore making them heavy duty pieces of equipment. Also, they often are fitted with heavy counter balances.
What is needed is a motion controlled tracking mount for communication dishes and PV panels that is impervious to wind forces.